


How Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories Should Of Ended

by Spiderfan626



Series: How Kingdom Hearts Should Of Ended [2]
Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: You know how the original story went. But this how it should have ended. Based of the HISHE videos. Slight Sokai and Slight Roxas X Xion. Two-shot. Riku's story up.





	1. How Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I decided to do another one of these. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or how it should of ended. They belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy.**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories should of ended.

Sora's story:

"...And then when Sora thinks Naminè is true love we'll use him to take over the Organization. Any Questions?" Marulixa asked. Axel raised his hand, "Yes, at the beginning of the plan you said they're going to forget how to fight, right?"

"Yes." The pink hair man nodded. Axel then asked, "Then if he doesn't know how to fight then how is he going fight at all?"

"He'll have to use these cards and..." Marluxia started to explain when Laxerine cut him off, "Wait a minute. Your saying he's going to kill Xemnas by playing a card game! That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard!"

"Yeah, I get he has to use the cards to go further in the castle but seriously?! For fighting too?! Why can't we just let him keep his memories of how to fight! It would make things so much easier!" Axel yelled. Marluxia tried to think of an excuse but "Well... Ummm... But what if he tries to kill me?"

"Can't you just make yourself invincible for the training level? Plus instead of making him think we're the enemy, why can't we try to be his friend so he won't hurt us." Laxerine pointed out. Marluxia glared at her, "Because we don't have hearts! We can't have friends if we don't have hearts!"

"But I befriend Roxas and I'm sure he wants to befriend Xion and then let me befriend her." Axel pointed out. Marluxia gasped, "You mean, we could make friends this entire time?!"

Axel shrugged, "Sure, I've done it not to long ago so why not?" Marluxia nodded, "Okay, scratch the original plan. I've got a new one..."

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the castle. Marluxia, Axel, Naminè, and Larxine were there. "Hi, we're nobodies. We lost our hearts to the Heartless and we have to work with Orginaztion XIII against our will. Please help us." Marluxia begged. Sora looked to us friends and smiled, "Sure, we'll help you..."

* * *

"Not agian..." Xemnas cried as he faded. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had defeated them and got hearts for Axel, Roxas, Xion, Marluxia, Laxerine, and Naminè. And they found King Micky and Riku while they we're at it. Axel whispered, "Now, this is a good plan."

Marluxia smiled, "You said it."

* * *

Fast forward...

Losing? Our memories?" Donald questioned.

Jiminy then jumped on. Sora's shoulder and remembered, "Hold on! Remember what that mystery fella said? 'In this place to find is to lose and lose is to find.' It must've been our memories he was talking about losing!"

Sora then presumed, "So if we keep going, we lose more... Guess it really is Castle Oblivion."

"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everybody will be forgotten?" Donald asked sadly.

Sora nodded, "Riku and Kairi too..."

"Do you want to go back?" Asked Donald. They had a choice: turn back and save the memories they still had but risk losing the chance to find King and Riku, or continue forward and lose years of memories but find the King and Riku and complete their quest. Or... "Wait I've got an idea..." Sora smirked.

* * *

"Why hasn't he gone to the next world yet?" Marluxia complained. "Wait do you hear something?" Axel asked they turn to see the window open and Sora, Donald, and Goofy climb inside. All the nobodies eyes widened. Sora turned to Donald, "See and you told me we didn't need to buy the castle high latter."

"Curses! How'd did they even bring that huge latter all the way here?!" Marluxia demanded. Sora smirked, "Apparently in this video game series, you can fit a whole tent in you pocket and have room to spare. So, why not a latter?"

"Oh this can't be good." Vexen panicked as the heroes charged at them.

* * *

Fast forward...

"You can't get past me, Sora. Only I can recuse Naminè!" Riku proclaimed. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Then why are helping the people who kidnapped her? If you want to recuse Naminè, then why help the bad guys?"

Riku gave a moment to thought then he put down his weapon. "Your right. Why am I fighting you when we should stop these hooded guys and save Naminè? It's like I'm not the real Riku. Like I was made to slow you down to make you angry and easily to manipulate. Sorry, bro. Wanna kill all the bad guys, rescue Naminè, and call it a day?"

Sora smiled, "Sounds good to me. Then the three us can go home to Kairi. To think I would have to fight you like four times."

"Yeah, here let's take a short cut. That way we don't have to lose any more memories." Riku said as he created a portal to the villains lair. They all walk inside to fight the hooded men and woman.

* * *

Fast forward...

"Oh...? Wait a second! You said you had to undo the links of the memories you made. But that means..." Jiminy began to realize realize.

"Yes, you won't be able to remember anything about what happened here." She told Sora and his friends. "Not even you?"

Naminé shook her head, "I'm sorry Sora. It's the only way, I'm afraid. Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones...or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

Sora thought for a moment then asked, "Say, doesn't Disney own other things now? Naminè nodded, "Sure, they bought Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Marvel... Wait, maybe there is a way to help you remember both! Hold on, I need to make a call." Naminè when to look for a phone.

* * *

Soon there was a knock on the door. Naminè opened it a bald man in a wheelchair came in. "Hello, Sora. My name is Charles Xaviar. I've been told you've having some memory problems." The man smiled. Sora smiled.

* * *

"... And now I remember my real life and my journey in Castle Oblivan. Real Riku and the King joined us shortly after." Sora finished explaining to Superman and Batman. Superman smiled, "Aw... The advantages of own Superheros. Comes in handy"

"Yeah and what of Naminè?" Batman asked. "Well, Proffeasor X allowed her to stay at the X mansion while Wolverine kills the other evil Orginaztion members." Sora explained.

* * *

All the remaining Orginaztion members with the expect Axel, Roxas, and Xion, where either dead or running away from Wolverine as he sang, " _When you run away, I don't you say, 'please, oh Wolverine, let us go!' Simple and Clean is the way that's going to die, it's not hard to let you die!"_

"Wow! He's such a great singing!" Said Xion. Axel smiled, "You should see him in Les Mes."

"Hey, do you guys think I could sing?" Roxas asked. "Sure but Square Enix probably won't let you." Axel replied. Roxas turned to Xion who shrugged and then they all continued to watch Wolverine kill and sing.

* * *

"No, I figured that part using my awesome detective skills. I mean, you've obliviously told Kairi what happened so how do you think see react we she sees Naminè" Batman pointed out.

* * *

After hearing the door bell ring Naminè opened the door. She saw Kairi glaring at her, "Oh, hey Kairi. It's nice to finally meet..." Kairi then tackled her to the ground and started hitting her, "YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Naminè only cry out, "I'M SORRY! THIS ISN'T HOW A PRINCESS OF HEART USALLY ACTS!"

* * *

Sora's eyes widened, "Oh man! I didn't think about that! Sorry, I gotta go!" Sora ran out the store and called it, "KAIRI! DON'T KILL NAMINÈ! MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO KILL YOUR TECHICAL SISTER!"

"Well, I hope things work out between the three of them." Superman stated. "Yeah, I totally shipped Sora and Kairi since the first game. You wanna know why?" Batman asked. Superman shocked his head, "No I don't so don't..."

"Too late!" Batman grinned making Superman groan. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

The end... Or is it.

Riku walked to the glass of the store, "So when are you guys going to let me in and listen to my side of the story." Superman replied, "When you actually become a hero." Batman then added, "So tell it to the villains until then."

Riku signed, "Fine."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this and stay to for Riku's side of the story soon. Be sure to check out my other stories and be sure to review. Remember, I own none of this. Don't sue me.**


	2. How Kingdom Hearts Reverse Rebirth Should Have Ended

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or How it should of ended. They belong to their rightful owners. Okay, I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Now enjoy this one. Enjoy Riku's side of the story...**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts: Reverse/Rebirth should of ended:

Riku's story:

Previously...

_Riku walked to the glass of the store, "So when are you guys going to let me in and listen to my side of the story." Superman replied, "When you actually become a hero." Batman then added, "So tell it to the villains until then."_

_Riku signed, "Fine."_

* * *

Rewind...

Riku leaves Hollow Bastion and saw a man wrapped in bandages. "Hello Riku. My name is DiZ. Originally I was going to pretend to be Xehanort...er... Ansem and trick you into conquer your inner deamons with my and King Mickey's help but I thought it would be way to complicated so I just decide to met with you and ask help to get my revenge on Orginzation XIII with the help of your friend who is currently running into a trap. So you in?"

"Well... That's sounds like a pretty good deal. Okay, sure! Let's go see, Sora." Riku answered.

* * *

Together, they manged to warn Sora about the trap and they work together to defeat all the members of the Organization in Castle Oblivion and conquered Riku's darkness. "Wow, could you image how long this would take if we didn't do this together and at ally had to walk up all 13 floors." Sora stated. Naminè walked in, "I know right."

"Umm...who are you and why do you look like Kairi?" Sora asked as Riku added, "And why do you smell like her?"

Sora look at his best friend, "How do you know how she smell like?" Sora's eyes widened, "Riku... You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"What?! No! Sora, this is a rated E 10 and up. That would be inappropriate! Besides she's your girl. I just have Wolverine like senses." Riku said. Sora grinned, "Oh, that's cool. Do you have adamantium claws and healing factor too?" Riku signed.

* * *

Fastword...

"Do I know you?" Riku asked someonelse who looked just like him. He responded, "I'm a replica of you."

"Well, that would explain the handsomeness in the non-gay way." Riku answered. The replica smiled, "Right back at you, bro."

"Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?" Riku asked. Rikulica shrugged, "I suppose so."

 **Riku:** _"_ _Do you want some rice pudding?"_

 **Rikulica** : _"No, that's gross!"_

 **Riku:** _"It was a test! Sea-Salt Ice Cream?"_

 **Rikulica** : _"Ooh, I love it the most!"_

 **Riku** : " _Me too!"_

 **Rikulica:** _"Do you collect coins?"_

 **Riku:** " _Yeah, just in case."_

 **Both:** _"Vending machines become the dominant race! I've been alone all these years with my irrational fears."_

"But not the vending machine thing, that's gonna happen." The Replica stated.

 **Both:** _"But now before me I see, someone with whom I agree... I've found a brand new best friend... and it's me. I've found a brand new best friend... and it's me."_

* * *

"Are they... singing?" Zexion asked his fellow members. "I thought they were going fight each other at least twice." Vexen stated. Lexaeus signed, "Well, it could be worse..." The Oranzation members looked at Lexaeus as he continued, "They could have done a whole world with singing like Kingdom Hearts II." Everyone had to agree with that.

* * *

Fastfoward...

"Okay, I'll disguise myself as Sora and kill him when he least expects it." Zexion said while he looked like Sora. But he was stabbed in the back by Riku. "I can smell you." Riku stated. "Dang it." Zexion said in his dying breath as he faded away.

* * *

Villian Pup...

Riku sat next to Joker, Voldermort, and Loki. "He really thought that was going to work?" Joker asked. "Yeah, I mean. I do it all the time but not to someone who can tell the difference like Wolverine." Loki stated. "I know. You would think, he would use a different strategy but he decided to go with it anyways." Riku agreed

"So what did you do after that?" Voldermort asked. "Well, then I met up with DiZ, Naminè, and King Mickey and killed Ansem." Riku answered. "Wait, I thought he was killed in the first game?" Loki asked.

"Didn't all had presumed deaths but had excuses for your return?" Riku asked as he turn to the Dark Wizard, "Weren't you killed by a baby of all things and are still around?"

"One, it was a magic baby, and two, I had an excuse for my return. In fact we all did." Voldermort pointed out. "Yay, his return was like random with no excuse. Was it ever explained?" Joker asked.

"Uhhh...no, no it wasn't." Riku answered. Joker then asked, "So, what are you going to do now?" Riku shrugged, "Well, I going to bodyguard my best friend while he gets his memory back. Maybe even go through a costume change. I heard you guys were talking about the prefect costume earlier so I thought I come for advice."

"Can't say I blame you... I'd want to new costume too if it was made for a girl." Loki smirked. Riku groaned, "It wasn't a dress." Joke laughed, "Keep telling your self that."

"If want the perfect costume why don't you go with the classic look and get a robe?" Voldermort suggested. Loki nodded, "Yeah, you can even use those Organization robes. It would be a great cover for you, if you need information."

"Say, that's not a bad idea. You know what? I'll do it." Riku said as villians cheered. Sidous past by with his own grin on his face, "Black robes for the win!"

"So, you guys won't tell them right if they come in her right?" Riku asked. "Hey, what happens in the bar stays in the bar. Speaking of which, you wanna know, how I got these scars?" Joker asked Riku. As Riku listened, Voldamort turned to Loki, "Wait, is this how Potter and those other kids were able to sneak in my home and pull their pranks? Because you told them how?" Loki chuckles as he walked away. "LOKI!"

THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME...

* * *

Meanwhile in Castle Oblivion...

Naminè was working to bring back Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories as Wolverine walked in. "So, can you bring back my memories too?" He asked. Naminè turned to the X-Man, "Only if you friends with Sora." Wolverine turned to the sleeping boy, "Hey bub."

After a few seconds Logan asked, "Will that work?" Naminè shrugged, "Close enough. Get in. How'd you even find this place?" As Wolverine walked to the tube to get his memories back, he replied, "I just asked him." Naminè turned to see Batman behind her. He was drinking coffee. Naminè then asked, "Okay... How did you find this place?"

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Please, remember to fav and review. And be sure to check out some of my other stories. See you later.**


End file.
